A device, system, platform, or operating environment may include more than one processor or a processor having more than one core (i.e., a multi-core processor). The security, reliability, and efficient operation of such a device, system, platform, or operating environment may be enhanced by the inclusion and use of the multi-core processor. For example, a multi-core processor may provide the processing performance of multiple processors by executing multiple threads of instruction in parallel while consuming less power, costing less, and using less space than multiple single-core processors.
Operationally, the die of a single core processor may have a power density that is higher in some regions of the die (i.e., hot spots) as compared to other regions of the die. Hot spots may present challenges to efficiently managing thermal and power dissipation aspects of the processor. In some instances, a multi-core processor may have a tendency to have a greater number or intensity of hot spots as compared to a single core processor.